


От теории к практике

by lara_alexandr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_alexandr/pseuds/lara_alexandr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Главный злодей умер, а испытания продолжаются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От теории к практике

**Author's Note:**

> Штампы, Рон - истеричка.

Субботний ужин в Большом зале проходил, как обычно. Ну, что может быть нового? Слизеринцы служили примером для подражания. Этикет у них в крови. Хаффлпаффцы тихо шушукались. Райвенкловцы устроили филиал библиотеки, обложившись книгами. И только Гриффиндор громыхал так, будто война ещё не кончилась.

Занавесившись чёлкой, отросшей за лето, Драко смотрел на свою вечную головную боль, на главную занозу в заднице, на…

 

Ретроспектива.

Неразлучная слизеринская троица удобно устроилась у камина. Панси с неизменной пилкой для полировки ногтей в кресле, Драко и Блейз на диване. Друзья тихо ржали над рассказом Малфоя о том, как шипел и плевался ядом Снейп, когда его после оправдания объявили героем и наградили орденом.

\- А теперь, друг наш посеребряный, просвети о том, что у тебя с Поттером, - ёрничал, как обычно, Забини. - Всю дорогу из Лондона в школу ты не пытался найти его и проклясть, покраснел, когда он с тобой поздоровался.  
\- А тут и просвещать не надо, - хмыкнула Панси. - Диагноз ясен и без колдомедика. Сразила нашего Дракусечку страшенная болезнь. И имя ей Любовь.  
\- Ещё слово, и я тебя твоей же пилкой заколю, - огрызнулся Драко.  
\- О-о-о, а ты, дорогая, кажется, права, - пропел Блейз.

Малфой отвернулся. Перед глазами всё ещё стояла сцена у Министерства. Розовый язык, скользящий по губам. Широкая сильная ладонь. Солнце, запутавшееся в смоляных прядях. От воспоминаний его отвлекла Буллстроуд с грацией слона в посудной лавке ввалившаяся в гостиную.

\- Слыхали новость?! – Миллисента аж приплясывала от нетерпения, отчего её рубенсовские формы колыхались. Выглядело не очень аппетитно. - В поезде Эджкомб говорила Корнеру, а ей Турпин, а ей Патил, а ей Браун…  
\- Короче, - лениво протянул Блейз.  
\- Грейнджер натянула Уизли!- торжествующе выпалила Милли. – Ну, чё вы, как замороженные? Кинула она его!   
\- А чего ты так завелась, Милли? Сама его хочешь? – хихикнула Панси.  
\- Чё я, дура?- пробасила Буллстроуд.  
\- Да, нет. Скорее Хагрид в юбке, - пробормотала Паркинсон так, чтобы её слышали только парни. 

Друзья переглянулись. 

\- И теперь она с Поттером? – невинно поинтересовался Забини, бросая взгляд на Драко. Буллстроуд почесала затылок:  
\- Нет. Он ушёл с Финниганом, а она трепалась с МакГонагалл. 

Раздался дружный вздох. Милли, как всегда незамысловата и прямолинейна, как Авада. Буллстроуд уже унеслась дальше, разносить сенсационную новость, Драко с Блейзом засели за шахматы, и никто не заметил хищного блеска в глазах Панси.

Конец ретроспективы.

 

Мерлин и все его подштанники! 

Драко вспомнил тот разговор, случившийся первого сентября. Правду пришлось признать. Он втрескался в Героя. Надо бы спросить у отца, вдруг Тёмный лорд наложил на Малфоев какое-нибудь Заклятие невезения за то, что в последней битве не участвовали. Ишь, Герой, сидит, улыбается. А зубы ровные белые, точно клавиши фортепиано. С горя, а больше с перепугу, Драко даже замутил с Бутом. За что был жестоко высмеян Блейзом. Ну, кому может прийти в голову пытаться забыть Поттера с помощью этой шлюшки? Да и спать с ним, себя не уважать. Терри переимела вся школа и половина Хогсмида. Иначе, как Мальчик–дам–сам–просить-не надо в Хоге его не называли. В то же мгновение Бут был послан по довольно незамысловатому маршруту. 

А-а-а! Ну почему, почему Поттер не мог оставаться тем тощим мелким очкариком, каким пришёл на первый курс? Нет, ему приспичило накачать мышцы. Вытянуться за год скитаний по лесам. Теперь он был ниже самого Драко всего на дюйм. Стройный, подтянутый, возмужавший. Движения то плавно-тягучие, то стремительно-резкие. Он напоминал Малфою покойную Нагайну. Земля ей щебёнкой. Вроде спокойный, расслабленный, а в следующее мгновение р-раз, и яд растекается по венам.

А глаза?.. Ну не может быть у нормального человека таких глаз. Это прерогатива высших эльфов. Огромные, миндалевидные, а ресницы длиннющие. Совсем, как у девчонки. А радужка такая зелёная. В этих глазах хотелось тонуть и захлёбываться. И никаких очков. А всё Снейп виноват. Пикси ему в дышло. Сварил под давлением общественности, в виде МакГонагалл, Флитвика и Грейнджер, Зелье прозрения. Теперь все, кому не лень, могли любоваться этой малахитовой красотой. Чудовище шрамоголовое.

\- Хватит капать слюной, - раздалось рядом шипение Панси. Драко только плечом дёрнул.

Короче, Поттера хотелось до звёзд в глазах. Существовало только одно «но». Жирное такое. Избранный был законченным натуралом. На четвёртом курсе одна из близняшек Патил. Правда, там всё кончилось одним танцем. На пятом эта утка по-пекински Чанг. На шестом все шептались о Вейн и приворотном. А уж про его роман с мелкой Уизли не забыл никто. В первую очередь она сама. И не давала забыть никому. Чуть из мантии не выскакивала при появлении Гарри. И ещё неизвестно, что у него там было с Грейнджер, пока они в палатке жили. Нет, ну в самом деле, какая девушка в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти посмотрит на Уизли, если рядом ОН.

Гарри… Как бы Драко хотелось выкрикнуть это имя в порыве оргазма. И услышать в ответ своё. Малфой представил обнажённого Гарри на зелёных простынях. М-м- Мерлин!!!

Правда, сам Герой не торопился вернуться в объятия рыжей красотки. Словно выжидал чего-то. На этой почве у них с Уизелом случился жуткий скандал. Орали так, что весь замок был в курсе. Рыжий назвал Поттера динамщиком и трусом. А всё из-за того, что Поттер не пригласил Джиневру на Рождественский бал и не объявил на оном об их помолвке. 

Теперь в Большом зале они сидели на разных концах стола. Впрочем, сама Джиневра надежды, кажется, не теряла. «Хуй пикси тебе, а не Поттер», - зло подумал Драко, буравя взглядом вышеозначенную девицу. Та, почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд, подняла голову и посмотрела прямо на Малфоя. Криво усмехнулась и показала ему средний палец. Сука.

Вообще с Золотым трио творилось что-то странное. Все ожидали воссоединения двух самых знаменитых пар послевоенного времени. Не случилось. Поттер на Уизлетту вовсе не смотрел, а Уизли обжимался с Браун.

Сама же Грейнджер была довольно странной. Не в плане учёбы. Там она могла дать сто очков форы всему факультету Райвенкло вместе взятому. Нет. Дело было в чём-то другом. Она всё время улыбалась каким-то своим мыслям. Перестала воспитывать всех и каждого. Глаза блестели, а на щеках постоянно играл румянец. А ещё она частенько впадала в некое подобие комы. Романтической, судя по всему.

Короче, Грейнджер точно влюбилась. И в кого же? 

Начхать на Грейнджер. Драко больше занимал вопрос иного плана: как затащить Гарри в свою кровать. Может, оглушить из-за угла, а там хоть трава не расти?

Поттер, Поттер!.. «Слабо пригласить на свидание?» - с такими мыслями, распылив сосиску на атомы, Драко поднялся со своего места.

\- Блейз, я в гостиную.  
\- Ага.

***

Малфой неторопливо шел в подземелья, когда позади раздались шаги. Парень стремительно обернулся. Ещё не хватало, чтобы со спины напали. Прецеденты случались.  
Тревога оказалась ложной. Это был Поттер со своей кудрявой подружкой.

\- Чего тебе, Поттер? - привычно протянул Малфой.  
\- М-м, Драко. Что завтра делаешь?  
\- А что? На свидание хочешь пригласить? - неожиданно для самого себя ляпнул Драко.  
\- Да. В Хогсмид. Или к озеру прогуляться.

Малфой покосился на Грейнджер. Та никак не реагировала на внешние раздражители, с мечтательным видом накручивая длинный локон на палец.

Сам Драко изумился так, что чисто машинально включил самого надменного и противного аристократа, на какого только был способен:  
\- И что, Потти, мы там с тобой будем делать?  
\- Хочешь - выпьем. Хочешь - погуляем.  
\- А потом?  
\- Что, прости?  
\- Ну, выпьем. Ну, прогуляемся. Дальше-то что?  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
Драко скрестил руки на груди и окинул гриффиндорца оценивающим взглядом:  
\- А если я хочу заняться с тобой сексом?  
Поттер не впал в истерику и не удрал с воплями ужаса, как ожидал Малфой, а только усмехнулся:  
\- Легко.  
Драко так растерялся, что смог лишь выдавить:  
\- Я… Я подумаю.  
Гарри кивнул:  
\- Только не очень долго. Мне… - он помялся, - Мне всё труднее сдерживаться.

С этими словами он, взяв Гермиону на буксир, удалился. Драко только головой покрутил. Не иначе в Запретном лесу что-то большое сдохло. И что значат эти слова о том, что ему всё труднее сдерживаться? Поттер тоже его хочет?

***

Сидя на диване Блейз лениво наблюдал за мечущимся другом.  
\- Не понимаю, чего ты паришься, Малфой? Сам же этого хотел. С сентября мозг нам выносишь. Змея влюбилась во льва. Умереть, не встать.  
\- Кто бы говорил! - рявкнул Драко.  
Стайка первокурсников брызнула в разные стороны, испугавшись рявка Малфоя.  
\- И что мне делать?  
\- Соглашайся, - махнула пилочкой для полировки ногтей Панси, сидевшая в кресле у камина. - Гриффиндорцы в постели просто звери. Львы.  
\- А тебе откуда знать? - подозрительно прищурился Блейз.  
Паркинсон лишь загадочно улыбнулась и снова занялась маникюром. Малфой рухнул на диван:  
\- Не могу. Малфои просто так не соглашаются. И первыми в чувствах не признаются.  
Забини фыркнул:  
\- И как ваша семейка не вымерла за столько-то лет?  
\- Не можешь просто так, назначь испытание, - подала голос Панси. - Ему не привыкать.  
Драко вспомнил рот Поттера. « Уж я бы его испытал. Мозоли на губах бы натёр. Хм. А это мысль».  
\- Панси, ты гений.  
\- А то!  
Малфой бросился к выходу.  
\- Ты куда? - всполошился Блейз.  
\- Поставлю Поттеру кое-какое условие.  
\- Уже был отбой. На Филча хочешь нарваться? Никуда эта Золотая задница до утра не денется.

***

\- Мерлин, Драко. Семь утра. Воскресенье. Подождать не мог? Или терпелка уже отказывает? – кое-как переставляя ноги, Блейз плёлся за Малфоем. - И куда мы идём?  
\- Нет, не мог, - отрезал Драко, решительно шагая в сторону грффиндорской башни. – Я не собираюсь смотреть, как Уизли липнет к Поттеру. Фигу ей. Он мой.  
\- Послушай, Драко, - Блейз остановил друга, схватив за руку, - неужели всё так серьёзно?  
\- Очень. Послушай, Блейз, Малфои лишь кажутся холодными ублюдками. Это видимость. Не более. Мы любим своих избранников пылко и всю жизнь. И вообще, на себя посмотри.   
\- Кто бы мог подумать, - Забини по-плебейски почесал затылок. - А родители? Продолжение рода?  
\- Я намекнул отцу. Они с мамой, к обоюдному удовольствию, усиленно работают над вторым ребёнком.  
\- Ну, ты даёшь, - изумился Забини. - А если бы Поттер тебя не пригласил? И как же твой принцип, что Малфои не соглашаются? И не признаются?  
\- На этот случай имеется другой принцип: Малфои всегда, запомни, всегда получают то, что хотят. Знал бы ты, какую интригу в своё время провернул отец, чтобы заполучить маму.

Друзья остановились у портрета Полной дамы.

\- Пароль, - простонал Драко. - Я не знаю пароля.  
\- Отойди уже. Недоразумение, - Блейз отодвинул друга и сделал шаг вперёд: - Гриффы рулят, Волдя сдох.

Дама подозрительно взглянула на них, но проём открыла. 

***

Из-за раннего утра в гриффиндорской гостиной было пустынно. Относительно пустынно. В кресле у окна позёвывала Гермиона. У камина на диване нежилась Браун. В центре комнаты стояли Уизли и Поттер. И орали. Точнее надрывался рыжий, а Поттер, похоже, сдерживался уже из последних сил.

\- Ты обещал! Обещал жениться на Джинни! Она ждёт. Она любит тебя. Война кончилась. Пора выполнять то, что ты должен.  
\- Всё, что должен, я уже выполнил, Рон. И я ничего не обещал твоей сестре. Мы расстались. Забыл? Ты сам настаивал.   
\- Настаивал. А теперь настаиваю на другом. Ты обязан.   
\- Нет, не обязан. Никому и ничем. Люди меняются, Рон. Я поменялся.  
Гермиона, заметив вошедших, кашлянула:  
\- Ребята.  
Оба резко обернулись:  
\- Что?!  
\- Отлично! - гаркнул Уизли. - Теперь и тут от слизней покоя нет. Кто вам пароль дал?   
\- Добрые люди, - скривившись, буркнул Блейз. Рыжий раздражал его неимоверно.  
Пробурчав нечто невразумительное, Рон, подхватив Лаванду в охапку, выскочил из гостиной в коридор.  
\- Малфой, Забини. Чем обязаны такой чести? - Поттер скрестил руки на груди. Мышцы под золотистой кожей заиграли, как живые. 

Драко нервно сглотнул. Гарри был одет только в одни пижамные штаны, еле держащиеся на узких бёдрах.

\- Что за шум, а драки нет? – из спальни спустился отвратительно не по-утреннему жизнерадостный Финниган. 

Он подошёл к Поттеру и по-хозяйски положил ему руку на плечо. Малфой почувствовал, как рядом ощутимо напрягся Блейз.

\- Так что? – ирландец продолжал скалиться. Его пальцы легонько поглаживали ключицу Гарри. Драко испытал нестерпимое желание применить Аваду.

Коротко взрыкнув, Забини метнулся вперёд совершенно неуловимым движением и, схватив Симуса за шиворот пижамной куртки, поволок его по лестнице, ведущей в мужские спальни.

\- Там Невилл и Дин! – несколько запоздало завопил Поттер, когда парочка уже скрылась из глаз.

Наверху что-то грохнуло, раздался вопль, и в гостиную с совершенно безумными глазами влетели Томас и Лонгботтом.

\- Что происходит, Гарри? – Лонгботтом походил на собственную жабу.  
\- Всё нормально, парни. Встретимся за завтраком, - махнул рукой Гарри и перевёл взгляд на слизеринца. – Чего ты хотел?  
Малфой слегка вздёрнул бровь:  
\- Я всё обдумал. И я согласен пойти с тобой на свидание. Не торопись радоваться, Потти, - добавил он при виде счастливой физиономии Героя, – у меня есть условие.   
\- Какое? – слегка скис Поттер.  
Драко усмехнулся:  
\- Понимаешь, я не хочу доверять своего малыша кому попало.  
\- Малыша? – хрюкнула из своего угла Грейнджер. Она, казалось, искренне наслаждалась всем происходящим.  
\- Я выразился образно, - надменно скривился Малфой.  
\- Ну да, ну да, - ухмыльнулась девушка.  
\- Переходи к сути, Малфой. И, кстати, я не кто попало.  
\- Так вот. Я хочу, чтобы ты доказал мне, что владеешь теорией. Понимаешь?  
\- Я не тупой. Ты хочешь, чтобы я доказал тебе, что владею теорией секса. Как мне это сделать?  
\- Каждый день, с понедельника по пятницу, будешь сдавать мне эссе на определённую тему. Римминг, фистинг, фелляция. Всякое такое. Преимущества разных поз.  
\- Какой длины должно быть эссе?  
\- На сколько фантазии хватит.  
Поттер переглянулся с подружкой:  
\- Иллюстрации прилагать?

Драко чуть не упал.

\- На твоё усмотрение, - откашлялся Малфой. Это Поттер или кто-то под обороткой?  
\- Ещё какие-то пожелания? – Гарри сунул руки в карманы, и Малфой невероятным усилием воли заставил себя оторвать взгляд от шоколадки поттеровского пресса.  
\- Есть одно. Докажи, что владеешь языком и губами.  
Поттер радостно рванул вперёд, но был остановлен палочкой Драко, упёршейся ему в грудь:  
\- Не на мне.  
\- А как?  
\- Ну, ты же придумал грохнуть Тёмного лорда Экспеллиармусом. Придумаешь и в этот раз что–нибудь, - Драко бросил насмешливый взгляд на Гермиону, та ответила ему тем же. - Грейнджер тебе в помощь.

***

Утро понедельника началось не лучшим образом. Всю ночь Драко мучили эротические сны. Хотя почему мучили? В главных-то ролях были они с Поттером. Каменная эрекция, никак не хотевшая спадать, пока Малфой не представил пухлый рот одного небезызвестного Героя, тоже радости не добавила. Но потом Драко вспомнил, что сегодня первый день испытания и оживился. Было безумно интересно, что же придумает Поттер. 

В Большом зале царило нервное оживление. Выходные закончились и впереди долгая учебная неделя. Для Драко она должна была стать насыщенной. По крайней мере, он на это очень надеялся.

Гарри сидел чуть в стороне от однокурсников. Рядом восседала Грейнджер с фолиантом совершенно немыслимых размеров. Уизела не наблюдалось.

Поттер закончил с овсянкой и тостами и потянулся к вазе с фруктами. 

«Банан? Фу, как банально». 

Через некоторое время Драко вынужден был признать, что банальным это точно не было. 

Гарри аккуратно снял кожуру четырьмя лепестками. Медленно, нежно, точно одежду с любовника. Драко стало жарко. Поттер провёл кончиком банана по губам. Слегка лизнул. Приоткрыл рот, обнял губами. Прикоснулся так, будто поцеловал. А потом вдруг широко и щедро облизал нежную плоть. Представив на месте фрукта свой член, Драко ослабил галстук. Поттер медленно погрузил банан в рот, а потом так же медленно вынул. Вперёд - назад, вперёд - назад. Медленно. Мерлин, как же медленно. Драко расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу. В брюках стало тесно. 

А Поттер облизнулся. И снова вперёд - назад, вперёд – назад. Плотно сомкнутые губы вокруг фрукта. Пухлые, блестящие, распутные. Мелькание розового языка. И ещё раз, и ещё. Драко заёрзал. Ну почему так медленно? Быстрее. Пожалуйста. И Гарри словно услышал его. Белоснежные зубы сомкнулись на молочно-кремовой мякоти, отделяя кусок. 

И снова поцелуй. И укус. И стремительное облизывание. И снова. И так до самого конца. 

Драко оттянул воротник рубашки и посмотрел на Гарри. Тот выглядел просто невероятно: глаза, потемневшие, с расширенными зрачками, горят, на щеках лихорадочный румянец, губы вспухли так, будто насаживались на настоящий член.

\- Заеби меня фестрал, - услышал Малфой хриплый шёпот.

У Блейза было просто неописуемое выражение лица. Смесь восторга и зависти. Рядом, пуская пузыри носом, подавился чаем Нотт.  
\- Драко, - Забини прочистил горло, - если бы не Симус, хрен бы ты Поттера увидел.  
\- Только попробуй протянуть к нему свои грабли, оторву те части тела, которые ты пихаешь в Финнигана, - прошипел Драко.  
\- Язык, все пальцы на руках и член? – невинно осведомилась Панси.  
\- Очень надо, - ничуть не обиделся Блейз. – Между прочим, если хочешь знать, Симус полностью оправдывает слухи о бешеном темпераменте ирландцев.  
\- Не знаю и знать не хочу.  
\- Я же говорила, - подмигнула им Панси, с удовольствием просмотревшая весь спектакль от начала до конца. – Гриффы только с виду болваны.  
\- Хотел бы я знать, откуда ты это знаешь, - пробормотал Блейз.  
\- П-ф-ф. Много будешь знать, плохо будешь спать. Идёмте. Первыми зелья. Не стоит злить старину Снейпа.

***

Вечером Гарри сдал первое эссе.  
\- Тема: «Фистинг». Наслаждайся.  
Драко, кое-как дождавшись окончания ужина, рванул в подземелья, распихивая студентов.  
\- Охренел, Малфой?! – заорал Уизли, отлетая к стенке.

Эссе…впечатляло. Никаких там образных выражений типа «средоточие его вселенной», принятых в любовных романах, которые Нарцисса поглощала пачками. Всё чётко, прямо и ясно. От иллюстраций бросало в жар и становилось тесно в брюках.

Сидя у камина Драко нервно комкал в руках пергамент. Ему это не нравилось. Сам Малфой никогда не упускал возможности пополнить свою копилку сексуальных знаний. А уж на шестом курсе, зная, что война неизбежна, перепахивал всё, что движется, обоих полов. Поттер, в противовес ему, всегда производил впечатление мальчика-колокольчика, слишком занятого спасением всех и вся от Волдеморта, чтобы озаботиться собственным сексуальным воспитанием. По словам той же Панси, которая всегда всё знала, поцеловался-то первый раз на пятом курсе. С этой, этой… А теперь оказывается, что гриффиндорец подкован. И очень даже. Это же сколько у него было любовников? Или любовниц? Мысль о том, что Гарри мог греться в постели той же рыжей курицы вышибала напрочь.

Задумавшись, Драко не заметил подкравшегося Блейза.  
\- Что тут у нас? – пергамент вылетел из рук Малфоя. – Ох–ре-неть. 

Глаза Забини лезли на лоб, пока он рассматривал эссе. Слабый румянец окрасил смуглые щёки.

\- Я… Я должен срочно найти Симуса, - сдавленно проговорил Блейз и выскочил из гостиной.  
\- Стой! Эссе верни! – Драко бросился за другом, но того и след простыл. – Скотина, - беззлобно добавил он и вернулся в комнату. 

Малфой неторопливо шёл в сторону спальни, чтобы взять учебники и заняться, наконец, домашним заданием, когда услышал жалобный женский всхлип. Несомненно, Панси. Она никогда не плакала. Кто и что с ней сделал? Драко вспомнил, что её не было на ужине.

Подбежав к спальне, он с грохотом распахнул дверь. Вопрос замер на губах. 

Распластанная, выгибающаяся Панси, на его постели. Чёрные пряди рассыпались по белоснежной подушке. Тонкие пальцы комкали простыни. А над ней…

Драко знал о предпочтениях подруги с шестого курса, но он не ожидал увидеть кого-то с львиного факультета, тем более…Буйная каштановая грива, хищная поза. По крайней мере, теперь были понятны её слова о львах в постели. Точнее - львицах.

Короче, над Панси нависала Грейнджер. Её рука хозяйничала между длинных стройных ног Паркинсон, губы скользили по пухлой высокой груди. Обеих подбросило на кровати, когда дверь бахнула о стену. Две пары мутных от наслаждения глаз уставились на него. Постепенно страсть исчезала из них, уступая место ярости.

\- Малфой! – взрыкнула Грейнджер. – Сгинь с глаз, кайфоломщик!

На мгновение Драко померещились клыки в уголках розового рта и вертикальные зрачки в шоколадных глазах. И он предпочёл подчиниться. Взбешённой Грейнджер лучше не противоречить. Драко слишком хорошо помнил её хук справа на третьем курсе.

\- Заглушающее хоть наложите, - буркнул он напоследок.  
\- Уйди уже, - простонала Гермиона, утыкаясь лицом в грудь Панси.

***

Стоя за углом у входа в подземелья, Драко наблюдал, как по коридору гордо дефилирует Панси в полном одиночестве. «А где гря… пардон, Грейнджер?» 

Паркинсон остановилась в нескольких футах от того места, где прятался Малфой. Оглянулась.  
\- Никого, - шепнула она в пустоту.

Миг, и в воздухе зависла голова гриффиндорки. «Мантия-невидимка Поттера. Интересно, сколько времени это уже продолжается?» Это было странное зрелище - целующиеся Панси и Гермиона. «Отлично. Я уже называю её по имени». 

\- Мерлин, Миа. Если ты не остановишься… - простонала Панси.

Тихо рассмеявшись, Гермиона накинула капюшон и исчезла во всех смыслах этого слова. 

Панси пару раз глубоко вздохнула и обернулась к тому месту, где прятался Малфой.   
\- Драко, выходи.  
\- Как ты поняла?  
\- Слишком громко думаешь.  
\- Давно это у вас?  
\- С Хеллоуина. Что там с Поттером?   
\- Он сдал первое эссе, - мрачно поведал Драко.   
\- И? – в лучших традициях слизеринского декана приподняла бровь Панси.  
\- Я под впечатлением. И я в бешенстве, - Малфой ударил кулаком по стене. – Когда он успел всего набраться?  
\- Драко, ты ведёшь себя, как эгоист. Не думал же ты, что он дожил до восемнадцатилетия и остался девственником. Это слишком даже для Поттера. Вспомни себя летом. Думаешь, он не отрывался? У него для этого была одна очень веская причина. Красноглазая.

***

Следующие дни прошли для Драко в каком-то угаре. По его мнению, Поттер слишком серьёзно отнёсся к испытанию, но ведь Драко сам хотел железных доказательств опытности Гарри.

Тот слизывал крем с пирожных, сосал леденцы, облизывал ложки, на уроках поводил кончиком пера по губам. Драко краснел, бледнел. Его бросало то в жар, то в холод. Мокрые сны стали обыденностью, холодный душ три раза в день - необходимостью. Самый «младший Малфой» жил своей собственной жизнью, напоминая о себе всякий раз, когда рядом оказывался Герой. А ещё Гарри приобрёл две совершенно отвратительные, на взгляд Малфоя, привычки. Во-первых, он стал постоянно покусывать губы, отчего они наливались кровью и выглядели совершенно неприлично. Во-вторых, Гарри стал приходить в Большой зал без мантии. Так ходили многие, но только Поттер выглядел, как долбаная маггловская топ-модель. Тонкая шерсть брюк облепляла упругий зад, особенно, когда он совал руки в карманы, подчёркивала узкие мускулистые бёдра. Белоснежная рубашка натягивалась на широких плечах и резко контрастировала со смуглой кожей, а расстёгнутые верхние пуговицы позволяли любоваться ямкой между ключиц. 

По школе ходили совершенно невероятные слухи. Новое поведение Героя заметили все. Про таинственную подружку Поттера не сплетничал только ленивый. Женская половина школы, начиная с пятых курсов, и некоторая часть мужской объявили на Поттера охоту. Уизлетта, конечно, в первых рядах. Равнодушие Гарри её не смущало. По добытой Панси информации Джиневра заказала у мадам Малкин каталог парадной одежды, и теперь в гостиной Гриффиндора каждый вечер разыгрывалось представление «Помоги Джинни выбрать свадебную мантию». Колдофотки, печатаемые братьями Криви, на которых Поттер изгалялся над продуктами питания, разлетались, как горячие пирожки в ярмарочный день. Панси и Блейз в своих подколках перешли все границы. Драко злился и ревновал. Хотелось схватить Гарри, повалить на пол, сорвать все шмотки и вылизать с ног до головы, искусать, поставить своё тавро, заявить всем, что Поттер только его и ничей больше, но ещё больше хотелось просто быть рядом. Слышать его запах, знать, что рядом сильное плечо, на которое можно опереться, ощущать волну его магии.

***

В четверг в школу заявились близнецы Уизли. Два рыжих наглеца вытащили Гарри во внутренний дворик и часа два там хихикали и болтали. 

Драко чуть зубы в пыль не стёр, наблюдая, как эти паршивцы касаются Поттера. То прядь волос за ухо заправят, то пройдутся по спине. Один обнаглел настолько, что положил руку на героическую попу и принялся что-то нашёптывать на ухо, почти касаясь розовой раковинки своими блядскими губами. Гарри хохотал, запрокидывая голову. Второй в это время играл его пальцами, периодически целуя ладонь и запястье. Какая-то пятикурсница-хаффлпафка, засмотревшись на них, чуть не пропахала носом первую весеннюю травку.

Драко не успел проклясть всех троих. Поттер отстранился.

***  
Гарри рысью нёсся в гостиную. Он благополучно прогулял травологию, заболтавшись с близнецами. Поэтому сейчас лучше всего засесть с невинным видом за уроки, чтобы Гермиона не начала капать на мозг. 

Чья–то сильная рука дёрнула его, втягивая в полутёмную нишу, скрытую гобеленом. Худое твёрдое тело прижало к стене, горячее дыхание опалило ухо:  
\- Что, Поттер, так не терпится потрахаться, что готов на тройничок с этими рыжими. Я думал, у тебя есть вкус в выборе потенциальных любовников.  
-Малфой, - выдохнул Гарри, - ты напугал меня.  
\- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, Поттер. И перестань хватать меня, - Драко попробовал отстраниться, но Поттер держал крепко.  
\- Чёрт, Драко, ты офигительно пахнешь, - кончик носа Поттера скользил по шее Малфоя. Горячие руки лежали на боках. Это дико возбуждало. Мурашки галопом пронеслись по телу.  
\- Так, что там с Уизли?  
\- Ты злишься?  
\- Нет!  
\- Да, - Драко почувствовал, как Гарри улыбается. – Ты забавно сопишь, когда сердишься. Не ревнуй, рыжие не в моём вкусе.  
\- Малфои не сопят. Малфои размеренно дышат, - с достоинством возразил Драко.   
\- Бля-я-я-дь, - простонал Гарри, прижимаясь пахом к бедру Малфоя. Его собственный член уже стоял по стойке смирно. - Как же я хочу услышать, как ты размеренно дышишь, занимаясь любовью.

Драко точно под дых дали. Он рванул вперёд и впился в рот Поттера, сминая и кусая его. Да, вот так. Идеально. Изгиб к изгибу. Руки Поттера выдрали его рубашку из-за пояса брюк и вовсю гуляли по спине и груди Малфоя.  
\- Драко. Драко, Драко, - выстанывал он между поцелуями. Гарри расстегнул ширинку Малфоя, по-хозяйски залез под тонкую ткань боксёров и сгрёб в горсть налившийся тяжёлый член. Пальцы прогулялись вверх-вниз, размазывая смазку, сжали яички.  
\- Твою мать, Поттер. Что ты делаешь?- тяжело дыша, Драко уже вовсю толкался в ладонь парня. – Дементора тебе в зад.  
\- Нет, только тебя, - Поттер трахал его член рукой, а рот языком. Малфой не заметил, как сам оказался прижат к стене. Поттер вдруг куда-то пропал, и Драко протестующе застонал, а в следующее мгновение горячее и влажное накрыло его член.

Это было восхитительное зрелище – Гарри насаживающийся ртом на член Драко.   
«А я ещё банану завидовал», - некстати мелькнуло в голове. Поттер обвёл языком головку малфоевского члена, прошёлся по всей длине, вобрал в рот яички. Он тянул и посасывал. И слегка прикусывал, и каждый раз от этого у Драко ёкало в животе. Мерлин, как же горячо и сладко. Хорошо, хорошо, хорошо. 

Драко запустил пальцы в густые шелковистые волосы, направляя, но Гарри, выпустив член изо рта, мотнул головой, скидывая руки. Драко чуть расставил ноги, давая любовнику больше пространства для манёвров. Поттер радостно ринулся на исследование неизведанных территорий. Его пальцы скользнули по внутренней стороне бёдер Малфоя, сжали яички, принялись массировать чувствительное местечко за ними.

\- Поттер, - прохрипел Малфой. Поттер усилил нажим, прижимая член к нёбу, лаская языком. Указательный палец, смоченный в слюне, скользнул к тугому колечку мышц, надавливая, поглаживая, расслабляя. Драко вздрогнул, когда Поттер просунул палец на одну фалангу. На две. На всю длину. Больно не было. Было охуенно. Драко тряхнуло, когда Поттер встретился с его простатой. Ему показалось, что сама магия заискрила на кончиках пальцев. Драко откинулся к стене, зажмуриваясь. От тихих гортанных стонов Гарри волны удовольствия прокатывались по позвоночнику, скапливаясь в паху. Казалось, большего наслаждения уже невозможно испытать, но оно всё накапливалось и накапливалось с каждым движением пальца Поттера в его, Драко, анусе, с каждым движением губ на члене. Пришлось до крови закусить губу, чтобы не орать в голос. Гарри слегка отстранился, коснулся кончиком языка дырочки уретры, подул, одновременно лаская свободной рукой чувствительное местечко рядом с паховыми складками. Сдерживаться уже не было никаких сил.  
\- Я сейчас…- пробормотал Малфой. И Гарри правильно его понял. Максимально, до самого конца заглатывая член любовника. Сотрясаясь, Драко кончал и кончал в этот роскошный рот. 

Тяжело дыша, Гарри стоял на коленях, уткнувшись лицом в бедро Драко.

\- Я… Я…Извини. Это больше не повторится, - пробормотал он, - без твоего разрешения.

Малфой рывком поднял любовника на ноги, обнял, прижался губами к пульсирующей жилке на шее. Хватило пары резких движений ладонью по каменному члену, чтобы Поттер кончил с тихим стоном. Драко судорожно прижимал к себе сотрясающегося от оргазма парня. «Гарри, Гарри, Гарри…Только попробуй не повторить».

***

На негнущихся ногах Малфой дошёл до подземелий, пересёк гостиную и открыл дверь в спальню. «Опять, - печально подумал он, - опять на моей кровати». 

Симус Финниган сосредоточенно впечатывал в матрас Блейза Забини. На вошедшего парочка не обратила никакого внимания.

\- Кхе, - никакой реакции. Прям, блин, Амбридж.  
\- Кхе, кхе, - ноль эмоций.

Драко со всей дури шваркнул дверью о косяк. Финниган, смешно взбрыкнув конечностями, с глухим стуком свалился на пол. Блейз расфокусированными глазами уставился на друга:  
\- Малфой?  
\- Нет, блин. Волдеморт в гробу в белых тапках! - рявкнул Малфой. - В школе других горизонтальных поверхностей нет? Обязательно на моей кровати? В понедельник Паркинсон с Грейнджер, сегодня вы? Тут мёдом намазано?

Симус забрался обратно на кровать и прикрыл причинное место подушкой. «Инсендио, не иначе», - машинально отметил Малфой. 

\- Вот почему Гермиона весь вечер ворчала о грёбаных извращенцах, - фыркнул ирландец.  
\- Какая муха тебя укусила? И что с губой? – выпрямился Блейз, прикрываясь простынёй.   
\- Поттер, - « Бельё точно не спасти».  
Любовники переглянулись и одновременно выпалили:  
\- Ты его трахнул?! Он тебя трахнул?!

Драко мотнул головой. Платиновая чёлка рассыпалась. При воспоминании о том, что случилось буквально пару минут назад, член снова дал о себе знать.

\- Как это было?  
\- Где это было?   
\- Кто был сверху?  
\- Он тебе отсосал?  
\- А ты ему?  
\- Тебе понравилось?

Малфой зыркнул на них из-под чёлки и … устало опустился на соседнюю, крэббову, кровать. Блейз выпрямился:  
\- Что случились, Драко? Что опять выкинул Святой Поттер? Ты сам не свой.  
Драко совершенно по-детски поковырял покрывало пальцем:  
\- Он…Он…Слушай, Финниган, ты знаешь его любовников?  
Симус развёл руками:  
\- Извини, Малфой. Гарри не распространяется о своей интимной жизни. Я знаю то же, что и все. О девчонках. Сейчас у него точно никого нет. Ну-у, ты понял.  
\- А летом?  
\- Ну, после суда, на котором оправдали твоих предков и Снейпа, он жил в Норе, а потом в Румынии. У Чарли Уизли. Там закрытый заповедник для прессы и для обывателей.  
\- А Уизли, он?..  
\- Да ты ревнивый собственник, Малфой, - хохотнул ирландец. - Не парься. Чарли хоть и гей, к Гарри никогда не подкатит. Считает за младшего брата. И у Чарли есть постоянный партнёр. Уже несколько лет. И, кажется, там всё серьёзно. Расслабься. Никуда от тебя Поттер не денется.  
\- После того, что было, точно никуда, - буркнул Драко.

Парни жадно подались вперёд.

\- Малфой, я тебе про первый раз с Симусом рассказывал.  
\- Что?! – возопил гриффиндорец и треснул любовника по голове подушкой. Забини в долгу не остался. Драко с постной физиономией смотрел на резвящихся голубков. Хотя какие к Мордреду голубки. Породистые жеребцы. Через пару мгновений хихиканье перешло в стоны.  
\- Эй, эй, - окликнул их Драко, - а ну, валите отсюда. Мне ещё после вас ещё бельё испепелять.  
\- Малфой, может прогуляешься? – простонал Финниган, пока Блейз выцеловывал его шею.   
\- Вон! – чуть не подпрыгивая, заорал Малфой.  
\- Симус! – гаркнул Забини.  
\- Но мы не закончили! – прохныкал Финниган. 

Блейз уже кое-как натянул на него мантию и выволок из спальни. За дверью раздался чей-то испуганный писк. Не каждый день по подземельям бегают полуодетые гриффиндорцы. Драко без сил упал на развороченную постель и тут же вскочил. От простыней разило одеколоном Блейза, а хотелось ощутить совершенно другой запах. Запах секса с Гарри. Терпкий, чуть солоноватый. Почувствовать влагу его пота на простынях. Да мать же твою!!! Ещё один день, Драко, один день…

***

Блейз с Симусом ввалились в гриффиндорскую гостиную в самый разгар скандала.  
\- Что случилось? – шёпотом поинтересовался Симус у Гермионы.  
\- Рон обрадовал Гарри «приятными», - девушка изобразила в воздухе кавычки, - новостями. Молли начала приготовления к свадьбе. Через неделю после выпускного Гарри и Джинни пойдут к алтарю.  
\- Что?! – неаристократично вытаращил глаза Забини.  
\- Что слышал. Сам Рон будет шафером, Лаванда - подружкой.  
\- А чего не ты? – поинтересовался Симус.  
\- С ума сошёл? – фыркнула девушка. – Я же бросила героя войны без видимых причин.  
Блейз усмехнулся:  
\- Твоя видимая причина будет ждать тебя в девять в Выручайке.   
\- Спасибо, - Гермиона чмокнула парня в щёку.  
\- Что эти педики тут делают?! – раздался рядом жуткий рёв. Цветом лица Рон напоминал раздавленный помидор.  
\- Рон! – возмутился Гарри, - Симус наш друг.  
\- Не мой! Он перестал им быть, когда подставил задницу этому слизню. Шлюха!

В следующий момент рыжий уже летел на пол, сражённый мощным ударом Блейза.

\- Если ты ещё раз, ещё раз позволишь себе подобное, - слизеринца трясло от бешенства, губы побелели. Гарри и Дин повисли на Роне, оттаскивая его в сторону.  
\- Рон, заткнись, пока не наговорил ещё чего, - Поттер оттолкнул друга к камину.  
\- Не надо, Блейз. Он этого не стоит, - Симус обнял любовника за талию, отводя в сторонку. Забини тряс рукой и шипел от боли. Всё-таки Уизли был самым здоровым парнем в школе после Крэбба и Гойла. Гарри отошёл от рыжего:  
\- Хватит впадать в детство. После всего, что было, ты заявляешь такое. Снейп помогал нам с поисками хоркруксов и передал меч Годрика, Драко не выдал в Малфой–мэноре, Люциус помог ограбить Гринготтс, а Нарцисса вообще прикрыла меня перед Волдемортом в Запретном лесу. Ты не возражал, а ведь они - слизеринцы. Да у Драко и Нарциссы даже меток нет.  
\- Отлично, они уже Нарцисса, Люциус и Драко, - последнее имя Рон буквально выплюнул.  
Гермиона скрестила руки на груди:  
\- Пора взрослеть, Рон. Мы пережили войну, а ты никак не переступишь через свои предрассудки. Слизеринцы – зло, гомосексуалисты – чистое зло. Да девяносто процентов магов бисексуальны. Это сама магия, а ей наплевать на пол волшебника. Да тот же Дамблдор. Или ты думаешь, что они с Гриндевальдом в молодости только речи сочиняли и в плюй-камни играли? Я уж молчу про профессора Снейпа. Его мемуары можно печатать только с пометкой «восемнадцать плюс».

Рон вспомнил, как за завтраком Дамблдор с довольной улыбкой ел сосиску. Рыжий представил на её месте другую «сосиску» и его реально замутило. А Снейп? У кого на него встанет? Парень встряхнулся и постарался взять себя в руки.  
\- Ты сама сказала девяносто, - ухмыльнулся он. – Остаются ещё десять нормальных.  
\- Нет, Рон, - фыркнула девушка. – Остальные десять - стопроцентные геи. А ещё есть ты – законченный гомофоб.  
\- Ты их защищаешь? – возмутился парень. - Очередное Г.А.В.Н.Э? Джинни, а ты чего молчишь?  
Гермиона и Гарри переглянулись. Объяснять что-то Рону, что об стену горох. Он слышит только то, что хочет. Гарри вдруг вспомнил, как прошлым летом сказал другу, что не собирается жениться на его сестре.

Ретроспектива. 

Они с Роном вышли из здания Министерства, и Гарри с наслаждением подставил лицо горячим солнечным лучам. В главном судебном зале Визенгамота даже в полуденную июньскую жару было сыро и промозгло. Сразу вспоминались дементоры, Амбридж и суд перед пятым курсом.   
\- Куда теперь? – осведомился рыжий.  
\- Пошли пива выпьем. Маггловского, - Гарри потёр виски. – Не думал, что дача показаний так выматывает.  
\- Мистер Поттер, - раздалось за их спиной.

Друзья обернулись. Семья Малфоев в полном составе и надутый, как прокурор, Снейп. Все четверо оправданы и отпущены на все четыре стороны с наказом больше не попадаться. Правда, Снейпу ещё орден всучили.  
\- Да?

К нему приближались Люциус и Нарцисса.

\- Мистер Малфой, - лёгкий кивок. - Мадам.  
Гарри коснулся губами гладкой молочной кожи запястья леди Малфой.   
\- Мы перед вами в неоплатном долгу, мистер Поттер, - улыбнулась Нарцисса.  
\- Никто никому ничего не должен. Война всё расставила по своим местам, а вам, мадам, я обязан жизнью.

Старшие Малфои переглянулись и с тихим хлопком аппарировали. Следом, пробормотав что-то типа: «Наконец, вы сказали что-то путное, Поттер», отправился Снейп. На тротуаре остался только Малфой-младший. Какое-то время они с Гарри сверлили друг друга взглядами, а потом сделали шаг вперёд и одновременно протянули руки для рукопожатия.  
\- Малфой.  
\- Поттер.

Ладони встретились, и Гарри точно бладжером шибануло. У Драко была гладкая сухая кожа, а пальцы длинные, сильные. Поттер представил их на своём члене и тут же почувствовал в штанах напряжение. Он тряхнул головой, сбрасывая наваждение.  
\- Увидимся в школе, Малфой?  
\- Увидимся, - усмехнулся тот и бросил взгляд на рыжего, - Уизли.  
Драко уже было отвернулся, чтобы уйти, когда горячая рука опустилась на плечо:  
\- М-м, Малфой.  
\- Чего тебе, Поттер? – Драко повёл плечом, освобождаясь.  
\- Мы с Роном в паб. Жара. А я за кружку тёмного ледяного ещё пятерых Риддлов грохну. Не хочешь с нами?

В выражении лица Рона сомневаться не приходилось. Он сам грохнет кого угодно, лишь бы Малфой с ними не ходил.

Драко надменно хмыкнул:  
\- Я не пью маггловские напитки.  
\- Зря, - Гарри облизнулся в предвкушении. Малфой вдруг втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и покрылся рваным лихорадочным румянцем  
\- Драко, тебе плохо? – подался вперёд гриффиндорец.  
\- Мне хорошо, Поттер! – почти взвизгнул Малфой и тут же аппарировал.  
\- Хорёк сбрендил, - мрачно констатировал Рон. 

Паб встретил их прохладой и гулом посетителей. На большом экране, висевшем в углу, бодались «Манчестер» и «Челси». Парни устроились за столиком, и Рон с восхищением уставился в телевизор.   
\- Послушай, Рон, - Гарри нервно вертел в руках солонку, – я не собираюсь жениться на твоей сестре.  
-Что? Почему? – рыжий отвлёкся от телевизора.  
\- Во–первых, мы не закончили учёбу, а диплом и ТРИТОНы ещё никто не отменял. Во–вторых, мы слишком молоды, а в–третьих, - Гарри сморщился, ожидая взрыва, - я не люблю девушек. Я – гей. Ещё на шестом курсе понял.

Рон спокойно глотнул пива, закусил сухариком и изрёк:  
\- А ты и не должен любить девушек. Ты должен любить мою сестру. А насчёт последнего? Бред. У тебя этот…как его? А! Пост-трав-ма-ти-ческий синдром. Гермиона сказала, что он может быть у любого, пережившего войну.

Гарри обречённо прикрыл глаза. Это будет труднее, чем он думал. Рон, если захочет, может так упереться рогом, никакой дракон не сдвинет. 

\- Вот поэтому я с ним порвала, - сказала Гарри Гермиона через несколько дней. Они сидели под яблоней в саду Норы. – Не хочу всю жизнь доказывать, что я не сова.

Поттер уже несколько раз начинал разговор с Роном, но тот с упёртостью носорога ничего не желал слышать. Гарри уже за голову хватался от выходок рыжей семейки. Перси с утра до вечера мог просвещать его о преимуществах той или иной карьеры в Министерстве. Близнецы постоянно зажимали его в тёмных углах, пытаясь таким макаром отблагодарить за победу. Гарри ничего не имел против мужских рук, только хотелось, чтобы эти руки принадлежали кое-кому другому. Миссис Уизли с энтузиазмом голодного дементора, узревшего на горизонте счастливую толпу, планировала событие, в результате которого должна была родиться новая ячейка общества. Мистер Уизли, как подкаблучник со стажем, не подкачал и в этот раз. Он хоть и бросал на парня сочувствующие взгляды, но супругу поддерживал всеми конечностями. 

Хуже всего было с Джинни. Она смотрела таким влюблённым взглядом, что становилось страшнее, чем на войне. 

\- Ну не могу я, Герм. Не люблю.  
\- Что, на рыжих не стоит? – мерзко хихикнула Гермиона. - Вот и у меня тоже.  
\- Миона! Ну, ты и штучка! – возмутился парень и поднялся на ноги.   
\- Ты куда?  
\- Хватит тянуть кота за хвост. Пойду, расставлю все точки над «i». И уеду, наверное. Вон хоть к Чарли в заповедник. Он звал после победы. Достало всё. Совы, фанаты, пресса. Скитер эта, чтоб ей икалось. А там тишина и покой.  
\- Ага, - фыркнула Гермиона, - драконы и навоз.  
\- Уж точно лучше, чем миссис Уизли с обсуждением цвета скатёрок к свадьбе. А труд на свежем воздухе, между прочим, расслабляет.

Подростки расхохотались.

\- Надолго уедешь?  
\- К дню рождения вернусь. Повеселимся на Гриммо. Кричер вкуснятины наготовит. Не каждый день восемнадцать исполняется. Ну, я пошёл.  
\- Удачи, - шепнула девушка.

Гарри нашёл Джинни в другом конце сада. Она сидела на качелях и рассматривала какой–то кусочек картона. По размеру напоминающий небольшую колдографию. Солнце, пробиваясь сквозь листву, прихотливо играло на волосах и фигуре. При приближении парня девушка спрятала картонку в карман платья.  
\- Джинни, могу я с тобой поговорить?

Конец ретроспективы. 

Рон осмотрел гостиную в поисках сестры. Та обнаружилась на диване. Девушка вела неспешный разговор с Дином Томасом. В характере беседы сомневаться не приходилось.

\- Томас, какого хрена ты лижешь гланды моей сестры?! – раненым гиппогрифом взревел рыжий. Братья Криви щёлкали затворами фотоаппаратов, как заведённые.

Джинни всегда отличалась отменной реакцией:  
\- А с такой, Рон, что Дин - мой жених. Ещё с Рождества.

Девушка продемонстрировала всем присутствующим кольцо.

\- А Гарри? – глупо моргнул Рон.  
\- Слепая ты команда, братец. Дин, молчи, - остановила Джинни парня, порывавшегося что-то сказать. – Я ему сама всё выскажу. Мы с Гарри ещё прошлым летом выяснили все отношения и обо всём договорились. Никаких чувств, кроме дружеских, друг к другу мы не испытываем.  
\- Тогда какого лысого гоблина этот спектакль?  
\- Да чтобы ты уже перестал капать на мозги. «Джинни, почему ты не с Гарри», «Джинни, Гарри у тебя уведут», «Джинни, на него пялятся сёстры Патил», - пискляво передразнила девушка брата.  
\- Что?! – взревели близняшки, подрываясь с дивана. – У нас другой интерес.  
\- Ой, да успокойтесь вы, - небрежно махнула рукой рыжая, - знаем мы ваш интерес. Тоже мне секрет Полишинеля, - она бросила взгляд на заалевшего Невилла. Браун навострила уши. – Рон, ты видишь и слышишь только то, что хочешь. Весь в маму. Эти её советы. Достала. Она уже распланировала всю нашу с Гарри совместную жизнь. Свадьба, учёба, карьера. Даже имена нашим пятерым детям придумала.

Раздался странный звук. Все дружно повернулись к его источнику. Национальное достояние нервно икало.

\- Сколько, ты сказала детей? – слабо спросил Герой.  
\- Пятеро. Не парься. Не собираюсь я никого от тебя рожать. Только от Дина. И двоих мне вот так, - Джинни провела ребром ладони по шее. – Идём, Дин. Достали все.

Следом за ней из гостиной постепенно разошлись все остальные. Остались только Рон и Лаванда.

***

В пятницу, с самого утра, Гарри отдал Малфою последнее эссе. Драко, запершись в одном из заброшенных классов в подземельях, просмотрел пергамент.

«Драко, это последнее эссе. Я надеюсь на оценку «превосходно». А пока наслаждайся». 

Драко рассматривал рисунки, и уши его полыхали. Два парня, блондин и брюнет, сплетённые в самых разнообразных позах. Парочка позиций была совершенно незнакома. Где Поттер всё это откопал? « P. S. Я хочу испробовать их все». Кровь хлынула к паху.

Малфой сунул руку в штаны и нервно сжал напрягшийся член. Перед зажмуренными глазами встала вчерашняя сцена. Рот Поттера, его губы. Драко хватило пары резких движений рукой, чтобы кончить с болезненным стоном. Отдышавшись, он наложил Очищающее, аккуратно свернул пергамент и спрятал его в потайной карман мантии. У него на эту бумагу были бо–о-льшие планы. Приведя себя в порядок, Драко вышел в коридор. Сворачивая за угол, Малфой врезался во что-то большое и сильное.

\- О, мистер Малфой, простите. Я вас не заметил, - прогудело над ухом.  
\- Да, профессор, - Драко отряхнулся и растерянно посмотрел вслед Чарли Уизли, новому преподавателю УЗМС. Хагрид после войны умотылял во Францию, налаживать личную жизнь. «Чего это он с утра пораньше по подземельям шастает?» Думать было некогда. До урока полчаса, а с Поттером хотелось поговорить прямо сейчас.

***

Выпускной курс полным составом толпился у кабинета высших зелий. До урока ещё тридцать минут, но к Снейпу предпочитали приходить с запасом времени. Даже после окончания войны зверствовал он не меньше, если не больше. Мотивируя это тем, что некоторые («Да, да, вы мистер Поттер») что-то очень расслабились. 

Подлетев к кабинету, Драко окинул сокурсников взглядом в поисках Поттера. Кто-то болтал, кто-то перепроверял домашку. Близнецы Патил нашёптывали что-то в оба уха краснеющему Лонгботтому. Младшая Уизли сосалась с Томасом. Что?! Отлично! Видимо, взялась за ум. Одной проблемой меньше. Уизел, мрачный, как кастрированный кот в марте, прожигал сестру взглядом. Браун крутилась рядом. Грейнджер сидела на декоративном выступе стены, грызла яблоко и читала учебник. Панси, отмахиваясь от Миллисенты, прожигала взглядом любовницу. Финниган и Забини напоминали лимонные дольки в кармане Дамблдора, так тесно слиплись. В последнее время они невероятно обнаглели в своих проявлениях чувств и совсем перестали скрываться. Их ловили, снимали баллы, назначали отработки, но парням всё было нипочём. 

Поттер подпирал стену рядом с Грейнджер. Драко стремительно приблизился к нему:  
\- Поттер?  
\- М-м? - Гарри обернулся.

Малфой некоторое время всматривался в красивое лицо, а потом качнулся вперёд, касаясь губами пухлого рта. В коридоре будто звук вырубили.

\- Это значит «да»?  
\- Да. Пора переходить к практике.

Рядом раздался жуткий грохот. Рон уронил челюсть.

-Что-о-о?! – рыжий довольно быстро пришёл в себя, наливаясь апоплексической краснотой. – Ты…Ты…с ним? С Хорьком?! Будешь ему яйца лизать? Зад подставишь?! – Рон почти визжал. – Это вы! Вы виноваты! - он обернулся к Симусу. - Таскаешь слизня к нам в спальню. Сосёшься с ним! Всё из-за тебя, Финниган! – верещал Рон. 

Тут его взгляд упал на подошедших Гермиону и Панси, на их сплетённые пальцы и подавился воздухом. Блаженная тишина накрыла присутствующих. 

Сложив руки на груди, Гарри спокойно смотрел на друга:  
\- Во-первых, не Хорёк, а Драко. Во–вторых, яйца курицы несут. У мужчин яички. В-третьих, да буду. Только парень знает, как доставить удовольствие другому парню. В–четвёртых, я ещё летом сообщил тебе о своей ориентации. И Джинни тоже знает, поэтому не вздумай опять заводить волынку о нашей с ней любви. В–пятых, зад я ему подставлю обязательно. Мечтаю о его горячем члене больше года. И, наконец, в–шестых, Рон. Сколько раз тебе повторять, что гомосексуализм – это не грипп, воздушно–капельным не передаётся?

Побагровевший Рон хватал воздух ртом.

\- Ах, да! – Гарри видимо решил добить друга, чтобы не мучился. – Я уже лизал ему, как ты говоришь, яйца. И мне понравилось.

Рон выпучил глаза. Сокурсники даже дышали через раз, боясь упустить какую–нибудь деталь. Драко сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не заржать. В звенящей тишине раздались одиночные хлопки. В дверном проёме стоял Снейп.   
\- Браво, мистер Поттер. Блестящая отповедь. Пять баллов Гриффиндору за приведённые аргументы. А с вас, мистер Уизли, пять баллов за нецензурные выражения, пятнадцать за неумение принять очевидное и тридцать за разжигание межфакультетской розни. А теперь… - профессор обвёл собравшихся тяжёлым взглядом, - в класс! Живо!

Все заполошно бросились в кабинет. Проходя мимо декана, Драко заметил яркий отблеск. Рыжий волнистый волос на плече. Малфой усмехнулся. Ронни удар хватит. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы сообщить о своей находке, но в последний момент просто протянул руку и снял волосок, и улыбнулся, встретившись взглядом с профессором.

***

Выручай-комната встретила их обстановкой в серо-зелёных тонах, многочисленными свечами, рассеивающими полумрак, и кроватью просто неимоверных размеров. 

\- Ого, здесь можно спать вдвоём неделю и ни разу не встретиться, - нервно рассмеялся Малфой. Он нашарил руку Гарри и сжал подрагивающие пальцы. Потянул за собой к монументальному сооружению, но на полдороги остановился и заглянул в невозможные зелёные глаза.  
\- Поттер, пути назад не будет. Малфои не выпускают добычу из рук.  
\- Драко, - нервно хихикнул Гарри, - если ты ещё не понял. Я – сильнейший маг нашего поколения. Даже если ты очень захочешь, не сможешь выпустить меня из рук. Я сам не уйду.   
Он судорожно прижался к Малфою, обнял за талию, обжигая горячими ладонями сквозь одежду:  
– Я схожу по тебе с ума туеву кучу времени. Я готов был заавадить всех твоих любовников, я готов был прибить Бута этой осенью. Я с трудом сдерживался от того, чтобы не схватить тебя, утащить в какой-нибудь закуток потемнее и трахнуть там так, чтобы ты перестал смотреть на меня, как на пустое место.   
\- Ты никогда не был пустым местом, Гарри, - Драко будто попробовал это имя на вкус. Оно перекатывалось на языке, как морская галька. Зелёные глаза распахнулись. Драко вдруг разозлился, Малфой он или рядом проходил, - Я люблю тебя.

Гарри как–то странно посмотрел на него, а потом шагнул вперёд. Они целовались, как безумные. Изучая, впитывая, восторгаясь новыми впечатлениями. Горячие губы и языки схлестнулись в сладкой битве, в которой не будет проигравших.

Не разрывая поцелуя, парни кое-как стянули рубашки и упали на бесконечное покрывало. Драко со стоном прижался к желанному телу. Его рот отправился в путешествие от нежной мочки уха вниз по смуглой шее к сильным плечам. И ещё ниже. Губы сомкнулись вокруг коричневого соска. Гарри ахнул, выгибаясь навстречу ласке. Его руки блуждали по телу любовника, поглаживая и царапая. Он открывал для себя нового Драко, у которого гладкая кожа, и сильная спина, и руки, и широкие плечи. Драко выгнулся, когда пальцы Гарри прошлись по его спине, надавливая и царапая, сжали ягодицы.

\- Я хочу…хочу… - пробормотал Гарри.

Кое–как, путаясь руками, они содрали друг с друга брюки. Малфой с мясом выдрал застёжку на поттеровских брюках. Остатки одежды и белья разлетелись в разные стороны. 

Драко вдруг осознал, что стоит на коленях совершенно голый и с охренительной эрекцией между разведённых ног такого же голого Поттера. И это явь, а не очередной мокрый сон, Мордред его разбери. И можно делать всё, что угодно. И попробовать, наконец, мать вашу, на вкус каждую дольку шоколадного пресса. Он провёл пальцами по каменному члену любовника. Отодвинул нежную кожицу крайней плоти, размазывая предъэякулят, а потом взглянул на Гарри. Тот наблюдал за ним сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. Щёки покрылись лихорадочным румянцем, грудь тяжело вздымалась. И он улыбался.

Драко наклонился вперёд и обнял губами бархатную головку. Облизал. Сжал яички. А для Гарри окружающий мир престал существовать. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть реальностью. Гарри судорожно комкал простыни, сдерживая себя от того, чтобы не надавить грубо на затылок Малфоя и не впечататься в его рот по самое основание. 

Драко упивался своей властью над Поттером, выцеловывая и вылизывая его член. Как же горячо, сладко, влажно. Тонкие ласковые пальцы кружили вокруг сморщенного колечка мышц.   
\- Ну же, - простонал Гарри, двигая бёдрами.  
Малфой отстранился от любовника. Раздался разочарованный стон.  
\- Сейчас, сейчас, - прошептал Драко. Собственная эрекция уже становилась болезненной. Искомое обнаружилось на столике у кровати.  
\- Акцио, любрикант, - тяжёлая баночка влетела в его руку. Смазка пахла корицей и мандаринами. Он зачерпнул прозрачной субстанции и растёр, согревая. Сильная рука легла на его шею и потянула вверх. Зелёные глаза встретились с серыми.  
\- Давай уже, - прошептал Гарри, впиваясь в его рот. Каких–то пару секунд Драко массировал сжатый анус, а потом палец проник внутрь. Всё глубже и глубже, на всю длину. Согнулся в поисках простаты. Гарри ахнул, выгибаясь. Зелёные омуты потемнели, затягивая.  
\- Ещё, - прошептал он.  
Малфой аккуратно добавил второй палец, третий, не переставая целовать смуглую шею, плечо, ямочку между ключиц. Снова спустился к паху. Он чуть не кончил от вида своих мокрых, блестящих от смазки пальцев то исчезающих в заднице Поттера, то вновь появляющихся снаружи. Член ныл неимоверно.  
\- Драко, - голос у Гарри был хриплый, - если ты сейчас что–нибудь не сделаешь, я выебу тебя так, что неделю сидеть не сможешь.  
Малфой нервно хихикнул.  
\- Боюсь, я не смогу долго, - пробормотал слизеринец.  
\- У нас будет куча времени для «долго». Иди ко мне, - прошептал Гарри.  
И Драко подчинился. Одним мощным плавным движением он скользнул в горячую тесноту. Протяжный, жалобный стон отразился от стен. Малфой испуганно замер.  
\- Ш-ш-ш, малыш, сейчас всё будет хорошо, - не шевелиться было невыносимо, но он боялся причинить боль любимому.   
\- Двигайся! Мордред тебя раздери, - Гарри мощно подался вперёд, насаживаясь на член любовника, судорожно прижимая его ягодицы, заставляя войти в себя. – Трахни уже меня! Быстрее! 

У Драко точно крышу сорвало. Он закинул ноги Поттера себе на талию, ухватился за кованое изголовье кровати и начал двигаться. Резко, мощно, на пределе возможностей. Не жалея ни себя, ни любовника. А Гарри совсем потерялся от ощущения абсолютной заполненности, от искр наслаждения, рассыпающихся каждый раз, когда Малфой проезжался по его простате, от трения члена, зажатого между телами. Рычащие стоны Драко, крики Поттера и влажное шлёпанье тел друг о друга заполнили комнату.

Им показалось, что взорвалась сверхновая, когда невероятный оргазм скрутил тела. 

Совершенно обессиленный Драко лежал на любовнике, уткнувшись в основание шеи.   
\- Тяжело? – отдышавшись, он чуть отстранился, заглядывая в глаза Гарри.  
\- Чуть–чуть, но так приятно, - искусанные вспухшие губы изогнулись в лёгкой улыбке.  
Драко аккуратно опустился рядом.   
\- Не думал, что будет так, - прошептал Гарри.  
\- Как? – Малфой размазывал потёки спермы по смуглому животу, обводя контуры мышц. Кажется, пресс гриффиндорца становится его фетишем.  
\- Невероятно, - Гарри смотрел на Малфоя очень серьёзно. – Спасибо. Я запомню это навсегда.  
\- Ты…ты хочешь сказать, что…- Драко похолодел.  
\- Я лишь хочу сказать, что никогда не испытывал ничего подобного, - Поттер повернулся на бок. Отвёл влажные платиновые пряди со лба и висков, легко провёл пальцем по скуле, носу, пухлым губам, раздвигая их.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Драко прикусил наглеца:  
\- Угомонись, Поттер.  
Ему было хорошо. Очень, но один противный червячок грыз его, не переставая.  
\- Ответь на один вопрос, Гарри, - Малфой поднял голову. - Ты же храбрый гриффиндорец?  
\- Да, - кивнул Гарри, рисуя на груди Драко узоры.  
\- Значит должен быть патологически честным.  
\- Не думаю, что честность – это патология, - сухо заметил Поттер. - К чему ты клонишь?  
\- Мне любопытно. Чисто теоретически. Сколько у тебя было любовников?

Гарри рассмеялся. Зелёные глаза вспыхнули. «В твоих глазах черти танцуют мамбу», - вспомнил вдруг Драко строчку из глупой маггловской песни. Поттер сел, сгибая ноги по–турецки.

\- Давай посчитаем. Я буду загибать пальцы. Девственности меня лишил профессор Квиррел. Очень таинственный мужчина, а загадочность так возбуждает, - мечтательно зажмурился Гарри. – Потом я увлёкся зоофилией. Парселтанг звучит невероятно сексуально, но пробовать не советую, окаменеть может не только член. Ну, оргия с дементорами прошла вообще на «ура», как и групповуха на кладбище с Риддлом и его пёсиками. Ах, да! Самое главное. Долорес Амбридж. Женщина редкого темперамента, со склонностью к садо–мазо. Её бы энергию, да на развитие стран третьего мира. Прошлый год вообще стал праздником плоти с грандиозным оргазмом в Последней битве.

Драко уже не смеялся, он тихо рыдал в подушку, держась за живот.

\- Эй! Не смейся. Это всё правда, - возмутился Герой, сам еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не захохотать во всё горло. - И я ещё не сказал тебе о своих самых главных и постоянных партнёрах. Представь только: с одной стороны темпераментный заводной лысик, а с другой – умудрённый опытом седовласец.  
Драко уже давился воздухом:  
\- Прекрати! Я уже не могу. Лысик, седовласец.  
Кое–как утерев слёзы, он взглянул на Гарри:  
\- А всё–таки? Чисто теоретически?  
Гарри навис над слизеринцем, опираясь на руки.  
\- Знаешь, я влюбился. Ещё на шестом курсе. Таскался за ним, как болван. С ума сходил от ревности.  
\- Почему не подошёл? – голос отказывался повиноваться Драко. Внезапная догадка пронзила его.  
\- Стеснялся. Представляешь? – Гарри невесомыми поцелуями касался лица Малфоя. – Он самый красивый парень в школе. Он – мой первый и, я надеюсь, будет единственным.  
\- Возьми меня, - прошептал Драко.

Второй раунд был тягучим и нежным. Спешить не было нужды. Насыщенные друг другом, они лежали рядом.

\- Малфой, не начинай, - сказал вдруг Гарри.  
\- Но я ничего не сказал, - возмутился Драко.  
\- Да, но очень громко подумал.  
\- Панси говорит так же, - скривился Драко.  
\- Совершенно неприемлемая черта для гадкого скрытного слизеринца, - рассмеялся Поттер. – Удовлетворю твоё ревнивое ненасытное любопытство. Ты не представляешь, на какую широкую ногу поставлена секс–индустрия у магглов. А в некоторых вопросах меня просветил Чарли Уизли. Чисто теоретически.

Гарри лукаво улыбнулся, видя возмущение Малфоя. Драко с силой дёрнул своего – теперь уже своего - парня, подминая под себя.  
\- Мне наплевать, кто просвещал тебя в теории, - прорычал он. - Практику ты будешь изучать со мной.  
\- Согласен.  
\- И называй меня профессор Малфой, сэр, - высокомерно добавил Малфой.  
\- Договорились, - глаза Гарри смеялись.  
\- За каждую провинность будешь получать отработку.  
\- Согласен. А можно мне, - Гарри смущённо потупил взор и поковырял пальцем простыню, - можно мне одну вне очереди? СЭР.


End file.
